The invention relates to coating compositions. The invention provides compositions and methods for providing coating compositions for coating wood, metal, glass, stone, concrete, masonry adobe and ceramic surfaces. Such coatings improve the aesthetic appearance of the surface coated, reduce the risk of injury from slipping and falling, on such surfaces particularly when they are wet.
The invention to provides a liquid composition for coating surfaces, comprising: polymer droplets dispersed in a liquid component, ultraviolet light (UV) absorber, and defoamer. The liquid component comprises water, and volatile organic solvent. The organic solvent comprises a first and a second ether. The first and the second ether are miscible with water. The UV absorber and the defoamer are dispersed in the liquid component.
It is an object of the invention to provide a liquid composition for coating surfaces, comprising: polymer droplets dispersed in a liquid component, ultraviolet light (UV) absorber, and defoamer.
It is an object of the invention to provide a material for making non-skid coatings, comprising a particulate composition including wollastonite particles, cellulose particles, and diatomaceous earth particles.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of forming a non-skid coated substrate, comprising: providing a material for making non-skid coatings, comprising: particulate composition, the particulate composition comprising wollastonite particles, cellulose particles, and diatomaceous earth particles, providing liquid composition comprises water, fungicide, defoamer, ultra-violet light absorber and polymeric material, mixing the particulate composition and the liquid composition to form a coating composition, coating the coating composition onto a surface of a substrate to form a non-skid coated substrate.
Diatomaceous earth as used herein refers to diatomite material, which is composed of the skeletons of small prehistoric aquatic plants related to algae (diatoms). Diatomaceous earth has the chemical name, silicon dioxide (silica) and chemical formula: SiO2.
Diatomaceous earth particles as used herein preferably refers to particles of diatomaceous earth, preferably having a particle size less than 10 mesh and greater than 100 mesh.
Wollastonite as used herein refers to material having the chemical formula CaSiO3 particularly as naturally occuring in metamorphic rocks.
Wollastonite particles as used herein preferably refers to particles of wollastonite having a particle size less than 10 mesh and greater than 100 mesh.
Cellulosic as used herein refers to cellulose and materials derived from cellulose, such as hydrated cellulose.
Cellulosic particles as used herein preferably refers to particles of cellulosic material. Cellulosic particles preferably are in the form of fibers having an average fiber length between 600 and 300 micrometers and are at least 80 percent retained by a 400 mesh screen.
Non-skid coating as used herein refers to a coating which provides slip resistance because of peaks in the coating surface. Each peak forms over one or more particles.